


Wings Of Freedom

by YaoiPope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel Eren Yeager, Babies, Child Eren Yeager, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Modern Era, Overprotective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiPope/pseuds/YaoiPope
Summary: Eren i Levi znali się od najmłodszych lat swojego życia. Przez to sądzili, że ich narastająca przyjaźń nigdy nie zagaśnie, a oni na zawsze będą mogli być ze sobą. Jednak pewnego dnia w ich ciałach zachodzą nietypowe przemiany... i chłopcy nie mogą więcej wrócić do tego, kim byli kiedyś, a ich relacja zostaje okrutnie zerwana.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sześciomiesięczny Eren wraz ze swoją mamą przeprowadzają się do słonecznej wioski, która bardzo blisko obcuje z naturą. Jaegerowie poznają rodzinę Ackermanów, przy czym Eren wydaje się być wyjątkowo zafascynowany Levim- i z wzajemnością.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To pierwszy rozdział o relacji Erena i Leviego, który rozpoczyna się, gdy są oni jedynie półrocznymi dziećmi. W następnych odcinkach pojawi się więcej akcji z ich udziałem, i stopniowo będą pojawiać się sceny, w których chłopcy będą coraz starsi... i starsi... i starsi...  
> Co do jakości rozdziału, gorzej już nie będzie (ી(΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵)ʃ)♥ Chyba. Enjoy. (｀・ω・´)”

To był piękny, słoneczny dzień. Idealny na przeprowadzkę.  
Trzydziestoletnia kobieta prowadziła czerwony, mały samochód przez żwirową ścieżkę. Jej celem było dotarcie do urokliwej wioski 'Hareta', w której to od dzisiaj miała zacząć nowe życie. A w tym wszystkim towarzyszył jej półroczny synek, siedzący w foteliku na tylnym siedzeniu. Największe, i właściwie jedyne szczęście kobiety po tym, gdy jej mąż zostawił ją dla innej. Carla do dzisiaj zastanawiała się, co mu takiego zrobiła. Przecież kochała go. Gotowała mu. Rozmawiała z nim o jego pracy, kiedy wracał ze swojej dochodowej przychodni. A mimo to, kiedy na świat przyszedł ich potomek- chłopiec o imieniu Eren- jego ojciec zmienił się diametralnie. Wracał później do domu, często nie miał na nic ochoty, irytowało go, że dziecko potrzebowało być karmione nawet w środku nocy. Carla nawet czasem zastanawiała się, czy on w ogóle l u b i ł Erena. Tak, to był jego syn, powinien był go kochać nad życie i interesować się nim, ale mężczyzna nie wykazywał tego typu oznak. A po paru tygodniach od narodzin kobieta odkryła, że po pracy widywał się z inną. I mimo tego odkrycia była gotowa wybaczyć Grishowi. Może po prostu nie przywykł jeszcze do myśli, że mógłby opiekować się dzieckiem? Może to go po prostu przerosło? Starała się zrozumieć. Ale kiedy podjęła temat, on stał się okrutny jak nigdy. Wygarnął żonie, że to jej wina, że mają dziecko, i że nie powinna ona oczekiwać, że on porzuci wszystko dla wychowania _bachora_. A potem zabrał swoje rzeczy i odszedł, nawet za nic nie przepraszając.  
Carla musiała sobie zatem poradzić sama. Nie było jej stać na utrzymanie pozostawionego jej wielkiego domu, gdyż wcześniej to majętny mąż opłacał wszystkie wydatki. Musiała więc sprzedać większość dobytku i znaleźć jakieś nowe miejsce do osiedlenia się. Jej przyjaciółka poleciła jej cichą, niewielką wioskę, mieszczącą się na wzgórzu porośniętym kwiatami i trawą. Wioska 'Hareta', której nazwa oznaczała 'słoneczny' przypadła do gustu kobiecie. Przez swoją koleżankę ustaliła wynajem małego domku w tym naturalnym krajobrazie. No i teraz jechała tam, licząc na to, że atmosfera będzie tak miła, jak by oczekiwała.

Samochód wspinał się coraz wyżej po zakręconej ścieżce. Carla już teraz mogła podziwiać bujną, zieloną trawę, i stokrotki rosnące tu i ówdzie. Jeśli jej Eren miał mieć miejsce do rozwijania się blisko natury, to to tutaj było idealne.

Wreszcie dojechała na samą górę. Zaparkowała samochód na najbliższym betonowym podjeździe i wysiadła z auta. Jej oczom ukazało się niezwykłe wręcz miejsce- lepsze nawet niż by sobie wyobrażała. Stała na skraju góry, z której mogła zobaczyć pobliskie łąki i odległe miasto. Cisza otaczała ją ze wszystkich stron i napawała jakże upragnionym od tygodni spokojem. Tam, gdzie się znajdowała, teren był wygładzony, a paręnaście metrów w głąb niego mogła dostrzec pierwsze, niekiedy otoczone płotami domy. Zadowolona z widoku wróciła do samochodu i otworzyła tylne drzwi.  
"Eren, jesteśmy na miejscu"- powiedziała wesoło do swojego dziecka, które zaraz uśmiechnęło się, i mówiąc głośne 'gaa' poczęło wiercić niecierpliwie w foteliku.  
Brązowowłosa odpięła synka z pasów i wzięła go na ręce. Zamknęła drzwi i zaraz podeszła do bagażnika, aby wypakować z niego pokaźnych rozmiarów walizkę- jej jedyny bagaż.  
'Oo'- odezwał się Eren, który już machał rączkami w powietrzu, zainteresowany nowym otoczeniem.  
'No no, tylko mi się nie wyrywaj. Wiem, że jest tutaj pięknie, ale pobawimy się potem'- powiedziała Carla i zamknęła bagażnik, po czym zaczęła zmierzać w kierunku domów.

Po parunastu minutach chodzenia wzdłuż drewnianych chatek i podziwiania tego, jak urocze i kolorowe były, wreszcie odnalazła ten, o który jej chodziło. Dom sołtysa. To z nim miała porozmawiać, aby otrzymać klucz do swojego gniazdka.  
Jego domostwo było chyba najpokaźniejsze, i, zdaniem Carli, zdecydowanie najładniejsze ze wszystkich wokół. Ta niewielka nieruchomość emanowała czystą jak śnieg bielą, jej dachówki były powycinane w najróżniejsze, bardzo drobiazgowe kształty, no i miała werandę, na której to stał stolik i cztery krzesła ustawione wokół niego.  
"Pięknie, prawda Eren?"- zapytała, a dziecko wydało z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk pełen aprobaty.  
Zbliżyła się z nim do białych drzwi, zostawiając przed nimi bagaż. Wtedy też nagle przypomniała sobie o czymś, i z zewnętrznej kieszeni walizki wyciągnęła niebiesko- żółty smoczek, który po chwili włożyła niezadowolonemu Erenowi do buzi. Za dobrze go znała, wiedziała, że potrafił niekontrolowanie piszczeć z zachwytu albo mówić w swoim języku, gdy widział nowe osoby. A że zależało jej na pokazaniu klasy, i tego, że potrafiła sama ułożyć syna, to wolała zapobiec takim zdarzeniom.  
Poprawiła dziecko, które teraz obejmowała jednym, lewym ramieniem, i nacisnęła dzwonek do drzwi.  
Przez moment stała w niepewności, jednak już po chwili usłyszała odgłos krzątania się i drzwi zostały jej otworzone.  
Stanęła przed nią kobieta mniej więcej w jej własnym wieku, czarnowłosa, z bardzo jasną cerą i równie ciemnymi jak jej włosy oczami.  
"Dzień dobry"- zaczęła Carla. -"Nazywam się Carla Jaeger i miałam się dzisiaj wprowadzić do domku o numerze trzynastym. A to mój syn, Eren"- wskazała na swoje latorośle i uśmiechnęła się do niego z miłością.  
Minęło parę sekund, podczas których kobiecie zdało się, że ta druga zacięła się w sobie; wpatrywała się tylko pustym wzrokiem w jakiś punkt za przybyszami, po czym nagle jakby dotarło do niej, kto ją właśnie odwiedził.  
"Pani Carla!"- uśmiechnęła się i uścisnęła serdecznie rękę drugiej. -"Miło mi panią widzieć! Ja nazywam się Wendy Ackerman".  
Wtedy jej wzrok nagle przeniósł się na Erena i cicho, niekontrolowanie pisnęła.  
"Czy to pani syn?! Jaki on śliczny!"- zachwyciła się ssącym smoczek Erenem, a Carla już wiedziała, że dobrze postąpiła, że mu go włożyła.  
"A jakie ma ładne brązowe włoski! I jakie interesujące oczy! Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam takiego koloru". - zbliżyła się do chłopczyka i pogłaskała go po główce- "Zielono- żółte! No doprawdy... kompletnie inne niż mojego syna!".  
"Ma pani syna?"- zapytała z zaciekawieniem Carla, choć bardzo wątpiła, aby miał on być w wieku Erena.  
"A i owszem! Proszę chwilkę poczekać..."- sołtysowa urwała i pobiegła gdzieś w głąb bogato urządzonego domu. Carla popatrzyła ze zdziwieniem na Erena, a Eren odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie. Co tamta kobieta kombinowała?  
"Już jesteem!"- rozległ się jej głos, kiedy przyleciała z czymś... a raczej z kimś na ramieniu.  
Mały Jaeger poruszył się na ramieniu własnej mamy, ale nie wydał z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Przed nim, na ramieniu pani Wendy, znajdował się podobnych do jego rozmiarów chłopiec, o szarych jak stal oczach i kruczoczarnych włosach. W jego ustach również znajdował się smoczek, którego ssał powoli, zapatrzony w nowy interesujący obiekt- Erena.  
"Jakie cudo! Jak on się nazywa?"- zapytała Carla, szczęśliwa że jej dziecko będzie miało rówieśnika w swoim otoczeniu.  
"To Levi! Levi, przywitaj się z panią"- poprosiła jego mama.  
Szarooki chłopiec trwał jednak w bezruchu, wpatrując się tylko w różnobarwnookiego dzidziusia.  
"Ojej..."- zaniemówiła Wendy. -"To chyba zauroczenie"- zaśmiała się, a Carla zawtórowała jej, gdy zobaczyła, że reakcja jej syna była taka sama. Obaj chłopcy wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu, ale za to z jakim zaangażowaniem.  
"Tak czy owak... czy mogłabym poznać pani męża? I popytać jeszcze o parę rzeczy związanych z naszym wprowadzeniem?"- pani Jaeger zmieniła temat.  
"Och..."- zastanowiła się Ackerman - "Tylko że ja nie mam męża. Ojciec Leviego zmarł jeszcze zanim chłopiec się urodził".  
Twarz Carli zmieniła się nieco, teraz wygięta była we współczuciu.  
"Przykro mi... zatem to pani sprawuje tutaj funkcję sołtysa?".  
"Tak, obawiam się, że ja"- zaśmiała się Wendy - "Ufam, że nie będzie miała pani nic przeciwko rozmowie ze mną na temat mieszkania?".  
"Oczywiście że nie"- Carla oburzyła się na samą myśl. - "Będzie mi bardzo miło z panią współpracować."  
"Cieszę się"- twarz Wendy rozpromieniła się. -"To w takim razie może teraz dam pani kluczyki do domku, pani sobie odpocznie, odświeży się, a ja wpadnę później?"- zaproponowała.  
"Och, dziękuję, byłoby idealnie"- przyznała Carla.  
"Proszę, to one"- sołtysowa pogrzebała w kieszeni, aż znalazła nowo wyglądające klucze i podała je drugiej matce do ręki.  
"Dziękuję bardzo! To co Eren, idziemy?"- brunetka ucałowała główkę swojego dziecka, które wciąż nie zareagowało.  
"Do zobaczenia później"- skinęła głową Wendy, a Carla zaczęła cofać się przed dom.  


I wtedy wydarzyło się coś zdumiewającego.  
Eren wyciągnął rączkę i jęknął z bólem z niewiadomego powodu.  
"Eren?"- zdziwiła się jego mama, po czym podążyła za dłonią dziecka. Wskazywała ona na... Leviego, który w tym samym czasie uczynił ten sam gest, co jej chłopiec.  
Obie matki popatrzyły po sobie ze zdziwieniem, po czym pokręciły głowami.  
"Naprawdę nie wiem, Levi, zmówiłeś się z Erenem? Tak?" zapytała czarnowłosa swojego syna. Ten jednak nie odpowiedział, tylko pomachał energiczniej ręką w stronę drugiego chłopaka- tak, jakby chciał go uchwycić.  
"Eren, musimy iść"- Carla zgrywała nieugiętą, i zaczęła cofać się coraz dalej, aż wyszła na ganek. Wtedy jej syn począł trząść się i cicho płakać, a drugi chłopiec, będący wciąż wewnątrz domu, wydał z siebie zawiedziony jęk.  
"Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam takiego zachowania u mojego syna"- Wendy wyszła z Levim na ganek, co natychmiast przerwało chlipanie Erena.  
"Ani ja u mojego. A przynajmniej nie w takim stopniu"- pokręciła głową druga kobieta.  
"Może oni chcą się po prostu pożegnać?".  
Dorosłe w milczeniu popatrzyły na chłopców, po czym jednomyślnie wzięły ich w swoje ręce i wyciągnęły ku sobie.  
Mały Eren zaczął energiczniej ssać smoczek i przyłożył swoje drobne rączki do własnych policzków.  
"On się czerwieni!"- Carla była bardzo zdziwiona.  
Wtedy Levi wyciągnął swoją dłoń i pacnął nią chłopca po głowie.  
Eren wydał z siebie dźwięk na kształt śmiechu.  
"Ooo"- matki wyglądały na zafascynowane, i w rozmarzeniu patrzyły, jak czarnowłosy przesuwał łapkę po głowie brązowowłosego. Kiedy tylko skończył, Eren ściągnął prawą dłoń z policzka i chwycił nią za materiał na ramieniu Leviego, po czym począł go miętosić.  
"Dobrze, chyba już ci wystarczy"- Carla odczepiła Erena od kolegi i skłoniła się nowej znajomej- "Było nam bardzo miło. Będziemy oczekiwać dzisiaj waszej wizyty. O ile oczywiście Levi zechce wpaść" - tu uśmiechnęła się do chłopczyka.  
"Na pewno zechce"- stwierdziła Wendy, sądząc po tym, jak jej syn patrzył za Erenem.  
"To my już pójdziemy. Do widzenia!"- pani Jaeger chwyciła za walizkę, i trzymając chłopca w jednej ręce, odwróciła się na pięcie, by zacząć odchodzić. Eren zaś wyciągnął się tak, że teraz opierał się brzuchem o jej klatkę piersiową, a głowę umieścił na ramieniu, przez co dalej mógł spoglądać na oddalający się coraz bardziej dom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na koniec pragnę podkreślić, że jest to fanfik na podstawie SnK, ale nie wszystkie jego realia będą zachowane. W zasadzie mało będzie. Ale coś będzie.  
>  **- >** Ze względu na brak szczegółowych informacji o rodzinie Leviego, wymyśliłam sobie, że jego matka żyje, i że nazywa się Wendy. Taka sytuacja.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren i jego mama przyszykowali się na przybycie Ackermanów, gdy niespodziewanie odwiedziła ich pani Kristein z synem. Okazuje się być ona niezwykle przewrotną kobietą, wcale nie potrafiącą dbać o swoją pociechę. Mający jeden roczek Jean dokucza Erenowi... na szczęście na ratunek przybywa Levi i niczym rycerz na białym koniu ratuje go z opresji.

     Znalezienie domku nie zajęło im długo. Był on oddalony jakieś trzy minuty drogi od tej jedynki, pod którą mieszkali Ackermanowie.  
     Chatka była, jak wszystkie inne, drewniana, jednak ta zachowała w sobie naturalność, i nie była pomalowana na żaden specjalny kolor. Jej miodowo-brązowy odcień był naprawdę przyjemny dla oka, że aż to wszystko- cały przyjazd tutaj i zmiana otoczenia- wydało się być w jednym momencie najlepszą decyzją życia Carli.  
     Chwyciła klucze w dłoń i otworzyła domek. I w środku wszystko wyglądało pięknie; nie było tu żadnych wiekowych kanap ani rozwalających się szafek, a ładne, całkiem nowocześnie prezentujące się meble.  
     Kobieta ułożyła Erena na dywanie w głównym pokoju, który był jednocześnie połączony z kuchnią i łazienką. Maluch natychmiast począł pełzać po nowym otoczeniu, z radością chwytając za długie frędzle tkaniny.

     Już wkrótce Jaegerowie byli rozpakowani, wykąpani, i przebrani w nowe ubrania. Przy okazji poznali też drugie piętro domu- w którym to znajdowały się trzy sporego metrażu pokoje- jeden gościnny, i dwie duże sypialnie. Cóż, Eren też miał kiedyś urosnąć, a wypadałoby, aby sypiał we własnym pokoju...  
     Wtem rozległ się melodyjny dzwonek do drzwi. Carla, która właśnie siedziała na kanapie z synem na kolanach, wstała i podeszła do wyjścia. Czy to już Ackermanowie?  
     Otworzyła z uśmiechem, ale jej usta lekko rozchyliły się w zaskoczeniu. To bynajmniej nie byli Ackermanowie.  
     -Dzień dobry!- powiedziała donośnym głosem obca, brązowowłosa kobieta. -Nazywam się Jeanne Kirstein, i słyszałam, że mamy nowych sąsiadów! Miło mi panią poznać.  
     Carla szybko stłumiła w sobie zaskoczenie wizytą, i podała rękę wyciągającej dłoń Jeanne.  
     -Carla Jaeger. Jakieś dwie godziny temu wprowadziłam się z synem.  
     -Och, śliczny- pani Kirstein wyglądała na zainteresowaną Erenem patrzącym na nią z objęć matki, choć nie tak bardzo zainteresowaną, jak poprzednia Ackerman.  
     -Nazywa się Eren. A pani mieszka tutaj sama?- zapytała Carla.  
     -Och nie, ja również mam małego synka. Chociaż trochę większego niż pani Eren. Mój Jean ma roczek- tu nagle przysunęła do siebie wcześniej niewidoczny dla Jaegerów wózeczek, w którym prawdopodobnie leżało jakieś dziecko. Prawdopobodobnie, bo widać w nim było tylko stos koców i wybrzuszenie pod nimi, ale żadna ludzka kończyna spod nich nie wystawała.  
     -Jean, nie chowaj się znowu- westchnęła pani Kristein i nieoczekiwanie włożyła dłoń pod narzuty, po czym nagle wyciągnęła dziecko... za jego nogę.  
     Rozległ się płacz, i Jeanne zaczęła energicznie potrząsać brązowowłosym, sporym dzieckiem wiszącym w powietrzu.  
     -No już, cicho cicho Jeanuś! Nie rób mi obciachu!- wyglądała na niezadowoloną.  
     -Pani Kristein!- Carla zasłoniła oczy wyraźnie zdumionemu Erenowi, po czym położyła rękę na ramieniu drugiej kobiety. -Proszę się otrząsnąć! Tak się nie postępuje z dzieckiem!  
     -Ee, dobra szkoła życia mu nie zaszkodzi. O proszę zobaczyć, jak się zahartował- powiedziała, po czym wzięła dziecko w obie ręce i klepnęła go otwartą dłonią w głowę, co natychmiast je uciszyło.  
     Jaeger stała tylko w szoku, nie wiedząc czy się śmiać, czy płakać.  
     -Aaa, i właśnie. Muszę o czymś z panią pomówić. Panią przestrzec!- zaczęła Jeanne konspiracyjnym tonem, po czym spojrzała Carli za ramię. -Mogę na momencik?  
     Brunetka westchnęła, niepewna tego, co może ją spotkać, jeśli się zgodzi.  
     -No dobrze, ale tylko na moment, bo zaraz będę miała gości.  
     -Wyśmienicie...! Jakich gości?- zapytała ciekawskim, może nawet nieco wścibskim tonem matka Jeana, gdy już sama wcisnęła się do wnętrza trzynastki i ulokowała na kanapie.  
     -No... panią Ackerman z synkiem- Carla usiadła naprzeciwko nowej znajomej, po czym ułożyła Erena na dywanie, gdzie znajdywały się jego różne zabawki.  
     Kristein wyglądała, jakby właśnie coś ją nawiedziło. Nachyliła się w stronę drugiej i chwyciła ją za barki, co poskutkowało tym, że jej syn spadł z jej kolan prosto na dywan. Na szczęście nic mu się nie stało, bo nawet nie jęknął.  
     Carla przełknęła ślinę.  
     -To właśnie o Ackermanów chodzi. Droga pani... szkoda słów, szkoda słów. Szkoda strzępić... ale nieważne. Ważne żeby pani uważała na Ackermanów, bo ich syn to istny demon!  
     -...- Carla nie rozumiała.  
     -Pani Jaeger, chyba widziała pani tego dzieciaka, Leviego?- zapytała Jeanne, mrużąc delikatnie oczy.  
     -Ano widziałam. Wygląda na uroczego, choć dość cichego chłopca- zastanowiła się druga.  
     Kristein chwyciła się za serce i spuściła głowę, kręcąc nią zapalczywie.  
     -Niech się pani nie daje nabrać na ten uroczy wygląd. To dziecko jest przerażające. Ma zły wpływ na okoliczne dzieci!  
     -Ja nadal nic nie rozumiem--.  
     -No więc mówię właśnie! Jeśli to dziecko będzie pozostawione z innymi dziećmi sam na sam, to po jakimś czasie zaczną one płakać. Może to ze względu na ten markotny wyraz twarzy? Może dziecko jest agresywne? Nie wiem, nie dociekam!- kobieta wyglądała, jakby dopiero się rozkręcała, ale Carlę już teraz to nudziło. Dla zabawy wyobrażała sobie, że drugiej cieknie piana ust ze wściekłości. Tak. Zachowywała się, jakby miała wściekliznę.  
     -Tylko spokojnie... to na pewno przypadek, że te dzieci tak się zachowywały. Mój Eren wcale nie przestraszył się Leviego, gdy go po raz pierwszy zobaczył- zaoponowała Jaeger.  
     -Ha, jeszcze się pani przekona... ja ostrzegałam! Niech pani trzyma swe dziecko od niego z daleka, a najlepiej trzyma je z tak ułożonym chłopcem, jak mój- Kristein orzekła dumnie, po czym spojrzała na swojego syna, który właśnie... chwytał za śpiochy Erena na stopie i przyciągał je do siebie. Eren był odwrócony do chłopaka tyłem i wyraźnie próbował odpełznąć, ale Jean trzymał go za materiał i nie pozwalał mu się wydostać.  
     -No, bardzo ładnie, bardzo ładnie- Kristein pogłaskała syna po głowie, po czym założyła nogę na nogę i nachyliła się do Carli. -To ja jeszcze może pani poopowiadam, bo ta babka spod szesnastki... słyszała o niej pani? Wczoraj wieczorem z jej domu było słychać głośno ustawiony telewizor, i...  
     Pani Jeager miała ogromną ochotę chwycić Erena i wyskoczyć przez okno, po czym schować się w jakimś bezpiecznym schronieniu, z dala od tej baby. Szczerze nie znosiła typu plotkarskiego, kiedy kobiety nagadywały na siebie same najgorsze rzeczy, zamiast powiedzieć sobie w twarz, co o sobie myślą. W dodatku syn Jeanny miał jakieś dziwne ciągoty do dokuczania Erenowi. W tym na przykład momencie wkładał mu rękę we włosy, podczas gdy mniejszy kolorowooki starał mu się wyślizgnąć.  
     Na szczęście modlitwy biednej matki zostały wysłuchane, gdyż po chwili usłyszała pukanie w otwarte drzwi, a do środka zajrzała pani Wendy... wraz ze swoim czarnowłosym synem na ramieniu.  
     -Dzień dobry, mam nadzieję, że nie jestem za wcześnie... o witam, pani Kristine- jej twarz nieco spochmurniała, gdy dostrzegła gościa Carli, ale szybko zakryła ją maską obojętności.  
     -Nie, absolutnie, proszę wejść- pani Jaeger niemal zerwała się z siedzenia, ucieszona tym oto ratunkiem. Gestem zaprosiła Wendy do spoczęcia obok Jeanny. Obie panie nie były chyba tym faktem specjalnie urzeczone, ale także nie narzekały.  
     Kobiety zaczęły rozmawiać, z początku o pogodzie, potem rozkręciły się trochę bardziej. Tymczasem Levi, siedzący w objęciach swojej mamy, czujnie obserwował Erena, i nie spuszczał wzroku z jego kompana do zabawy. Kim on w ogóle był...? Mały Levi starał się sobie przypomnieć, aż dotarło do niego mgliste wspomnienie dziecka, które było rozkapryszone. i które miało zwyczaj rzucania cudzymi zabawkami. Teraz Levi już wiedział, nie przepadał za tym chłopcem. A tym bardziej nie podobało mu się to, co on robił z mniejszym od siebie Erenem. Tak nie można. To było złe.  
     Marszczył brwi groźnie za każdym razem, gdy Jean chwytał za ubranie Jaegera. Chwilę jeszcze to wytrzymywał, ale w pewnym momencie miarka się przebrała. Jednoroczniak chwycił za połać materiału na tyłku drugiego, po czym zaczął ciągnąć go z całej siły, aż... ten puścił.  
     Rozległ się dźwięk rozerwanych guzików, i Eren zaczął płakać. Jego tyłek świecił teraz na cały pokój, a Jean usiadł na własnym zadowolony. Levi nie mógł na to dłużej przymykać oka. Wyturlał się ze słabo trzymających go rąk mamy, i zszedł na dywan, po czym podraczkował do tego wrednego pasożyta. Pasożyt niczego się nie spodziewał, a Levi miał już swój plan. Kiedy zbliżył się już zupełnie do uśmiechającego z satysfakcją Kristeina, chwycił za materiał jego śpiochów, tylko za tę przednią, dolną część... i ją odczepił.  
     Kiedy Jean zauważył, że coś mu widać, rozryczał się na całego. Zagłuszał go jednak smoczek, toteż zanim jego matka zdążyła zareagować, Levi wyciągnął go z jego ust, i, raczkując, zaczął uciekać z nim prędko w głąb domu.  
     -Proszę pani, co on wyprawia?!- wrzasnęła Kristein i uniosła się ze swojego siedzenia, aby unieść własne dziecko i przyczepić z powrotem jego ubranie. -Co to za brak wychowa...?!?!  
     Zamarła, kiedy zobaczyła, co Levi zamierza zrobić. Ze smoczkiem w ręku był już tuż tuż doniczki z małym drzewkiem. Chybocząc się stanął na swoich nóżkach, przytrzymał krawędzi donicy, i... wsadził smoczek mokrą częścią w ziemię.  
     -***** mać!  
     -Pani Kristein!- wykrzyknęły jednocześnie zdruzgotane Carla i Wendy.  
     -To są jakieś żarty! Ten bachor zrujnował smoczek mojego dziecka! I proszę zobaczyć, w jakim Jean jest stanie!- krzyczała Jeanne, zapominając zupełnie o tym, że to jej syn jako pierwszy doprowadził Erena do płaczu.  
     -To są tylko dzieci! Pani tego nie rozumie?- pani Jaeger również wstała, unosząc własne dziecko i zakrywając jego pupę materiałem.  
     -To nie są dzieci, to są... diabelskie nasienia, nie chcę ich więcej widzieć!- Kristein fuknęła i, odgarniając włosy, wyparowała z domku.  
     Levi tymczasem zupełnie niewzruszony hałasem wracał właśnie w stronę kanapy.  
     -To był jakiś żart... jeden wielki żart- zaśmiała się Carla i usiadła z Erenem na kanapie, próbując uspokoić jego łkanie.  
     -Bardzo przepraszam za tę panią... cóż, czasem się tak zachowuje, ale w głębi duszy to dobra osoba- powiedziała Ackerman, załamując ręce.  
     -Nie no, w porządku... a pani syn to prawdziwy bohater. Odegrał się pięknie na tamtym dowcipnisiu.  
     Oblicze Wendy rozjaśniło się.  
     -Dziękuję, że tak pani uważa... mało kto mówi tu o nim dobrze. Może... przejdźmy po prostu na ty? Będzie mi milej się tak z panią komunikować.  
     -Bardzo chętnie, Wendy- ucieszyła się Carla, tym bardziej, że wiedziała, że nawet starzy bywalcy jak Kristein nie byli tak blisko z sołtysową, jak ona sama, po paru zwyczajnych wymianach zdań.  
     Levi tymczasem dumnie doczworaczkował do kanapy. Misja wypełniona. Jean więcej nie będzie robił krzywd Erenowi.  
     Pani Ackerman wzięła go na ręce i przytuliła. Teraz Eren i Levi byli na wyciągnięcie ręki od siebie, i Levi postanowił to wykorzystać. Wyciągnął dłoń i tak jak wcześniej przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, pogłaskał nią Erena po głowie.  
     Czując ciepły dotyk przyjaznej osoby łzy w oczach Erena powoli przystopowały. Teraz i on wyciągnął rękę, by począć pacać Leviego po głowie.  
     -Oni mają się ku sobie. Przysięgam- Wendy uśmiechnęła się lekko. -Wszystkie dzieci boją się Leviego ze względu na jego wzrok, a Eren... wcale a wcale.  
     -... chyba masz rację- zgodziła się Carla, ale myśl o tym, że chłopcy mieliby się bardzo lubić wcale jej nie przejęła, a wręcz ucieszyła.

     Wkrótce dzieci znużyły się swoim machinalnym głaskaniem. Ich głowy opadły, ciała jak na komendę usnęły. Obie mamy postanowiły włożyć ich do wspólnego łóżeczka, aby jeszcze chwilę nie musieć rozstawać się i móc porozmawiać. Kiedy to zrobiły, chłopcy automatycznie złapali się za rączki i zasnęli nieomal do siebie przytuleni.  
     -Aaaa... muszę zrobić zdjęcie, no muszę- Ackerman była zachwycona.  
     Pstryk!  
     I tak oto powstało pierwsze zdjęcie do albumu szczęśliwego dzieciństwa Erena i Leviego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, wiem, przedstawiłam mamę biednego Jeana w bardzo złym świetle. I samego Jeana też. Cóż, ktoś musiał porobić za kozła ofiarnego.  
> A oto bonus dla każdego, kto skrupulatnie przeczytał... choć pewnie już ten obrazek znacie: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f3/4f/b0/f34fb0e09a1f35653f476efdd5aebd9a.jpg  
> Nie wiem czyj jest, ale jak ktoś wie, to niech powie, dopiszę autora ^w^  
> See you next time~


	3. Rozdział 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi i Eren bawią się w wysokich trawach. W pewnym momencie Levi znika z pola widzenia drugiego chłopaka, na co ten reaguje emocjonalnie, niemalże wypowiadając jego imię. 
> 
> Levi i Eren bawią się w basenie. Eren stwierdza, że Levi jest lepszym kompanem do zabawy niż Carla.
> 
> Rozdział kończy się skokiem w czasie do czasów, gdy chłopcy mają po siedem, a następnie dziesięć lat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już OSTATNI rozdział o przeżyciach maleństw jakimi byli Eren i Levi. Tak jak w tym rozdziale Eren ma sześć miesięcy, a Levi osiem, tak w następnych podskoczą oni o ... bagatela parę latek w górę.

     Po tym jak Wendy i Carla omówiły wszystko co chciały, przyszedł czas pożegnania. Mama Leviego wzięła go na ręce, licząc na to, że nie obudzi ani jego, ani Erena. Plan jednak spalił na panewce, i oczywiście nie obyło się bez pożegnania i zawiedzionych min obojga chłopczyków.  
     -Zobaczycie się wkrótce- obiecywała Wendy, głaszcząc markotnego syna po główce. To jednak zdawało się nie satysfakcjonować dzieci.  
     -... jutro?- zapytała z nadzieją Carla, i dopiero wtedy zaobserwowała, że jej dzidziuś lekko się rozluźnił.  
     -Na!- zgodził się, a kobieta już wiedziała, że jeśli nie dotrzyma obietnicy, to Eren nigdy jej nie wybaczy.  
     -Okej, pobawicie się jutro. A na razie do zobaczenia- Ackerman ukłoniła się koleżance i wyszła z domku.  
     Dopiero wtedy pani Jaeger mogła w pełni odetchnąć.  
     -Będzie ciekawie, Eren.  
     Zgodnie z obietnicą, na drugi dzień mali znowu się spotkali. Carla i Wendy położyły ich na trawie, a same zajęły rozmowami o tym i owym. Były naprawdę zaskoczone, jak wiele wspólnych tematów miały; i jak wiele samotnych matek miało zwyczaj przyjeżdżać właśnie w to oto miejsce.  
     W tym czasie Eren przeczesywał zieleń małymi piąstkami, wydając z siebie zadowolone odgłosy i odwracając się co chwilę, by sprawdzić, czy Levi na pewno jest za nim. Ten raczkował za chłopakiem, oglądając kwiatki, które rosły na polanie. W pewnym momencie skulił się, aby przyjrzeć się jednemu. Akurat wtedy mały Jaeger ponownie odwrócił się, i... nie był w stanie dostrzec swojego kolegi. Rozejrzał się spanikowany i wydał z siebie tak głośne 'maaa', że nawet jego mama za nim popatrzyła.  
     -Coś się stało?- zapytała ją Wendy.  
     -Nie wygląda mi na to... tylko Erenowi pewnie coś musiało się spodobać- uspokoiła Carla, po czym znowu zajęła się rozmową z drugą kobietą.  
     Brązowowłosy tymczasem przeżywał swoje małe piekiełko. Gdzie był jego Levi? Czy ta zieleń go wciągnęła? Gdzie byli wszyscy inni? Trawa była dość wysoka, a on nie potrafił jeszcze stawać na dwóch nogach.  
     Levi tymczasem chwycił za kwiatek, który dostrzegł wcześniej, i spróbował go wyrwać, ale tak szybko mu to nie wychodziło. Nie zamierzał się jednak łatwo poddawać, dlatego nie wstawał jeszcze, a próbował, i próbował.  
     Niezadowolony i nieco zdezorientowany Eren napełnił policzki powietrzem, po czym...  
     -Vii!  
     Levi niemalże zastrzygł uszami na docierający do niego głos. Uniósł swój korpus i dostrzegł Erena, który dostrzegłszy jego samego, począł się rozklejać.  
     -Eeevi- jęknął, i począł machać rączkami w powietrzu.  
     Małe serduszko czarnowłosego zabiło szybciej na ten żałosny widok. Szybko podczworaczkował do kolegi i objął go swoimi większymi ramionami.  
     To był prawdziwy początek pierwszej przyjaźni.

     Mijały tygodnie od zapoznania się mam i ich synów. Przyjaźnie między nimi kwitły, a dzieci rosły w zaskakująco szybkim tępie. Pewnego dnia, gdy Eren obchodził swoje pierwsze urodziny, Carla i Wendy przygotowały dmuchany basen dla chłopców, dzięki czemu mogli się w nim razem popluskać. Całą tę zabawę nagrywała Carla swoją kamerą.  
     Eren i Levi mieli swoje własne, dziwne ustalenia co do wodnych zabaw. Ich opiekunki były zaskoczone co do tego, jak jednomyślni potrafili być, nawet bez rozwiniętego werbalnego porozumiewania się. Otóż ich główną frajdą było czekanie na to, aż ktoś wrzuci im do wody duże kaczki, aby wtedy oni mogli ruszyć zgrają małych kaczuszek, aby okrążyć te wielkie i pokonać je. Zazwyczaj kończyło się to tak, że wiele mniejszych kaczek lądowało na tych dużych, aż duże zatapiały się. Wtedy mamy je wyjmowały.  
     W tym momencie chłopakom znowu udało się pokonać kaczuchę. Carla wykorzystała tę chwilę zwycięstwa, aby kucnąć przy Erenie.  
     -Eeeren- spróbowała zdobyć jego uwagę. Brązowowłosy obrócił główkę i uśmiechnął się niepewnie do kamery, którą trzymała jego mama.  
     -Eren, podoba ci się zabawa w basenie? Dziecko energicznie pokiwało głową.  
     -A powiedz mi kochanie, z kim wolisz się bawić? Z Levim, czy z mamą?- zapytała słodkim głosikiem, dobrze wiedząc, jaka będzie odpowiedź.  
     Dziecko popatrzyło się na nią chwilę niepewnie, potem na Leviego, potem znowu na mamę.  
     Nieoczekiwanie wyciągnęło rączkę i wskazało piąstką na kolegę.  
     -Evim.  
     A jednak nie znała tak dobrze swojego syna. Jej serce załamało się, aż Eren sam zrobił zmartwioną minę.  
     -Tak... rozumiem. No cóż. Tak już musiało być- wstała Carla, ocierając łezki z oczu.  
     -Och, daj spokój... nie mów, że tak cię to ruszyło. On pewnie nawet nie wie, co do niego mówisz- Wendy poklepała ją po ramieniu.  
     Pani Jaeger pokręciła głową.  
     -On zrozumiał to doskonale. Był świadom tego, kogo wybiera. Ale nie płaczę ze smutku, po prostu jestem trochę zaskoczona. No i szczęśliwa. Bo on jest szczęśliwy.

     Mijały kolejne tygodnie. W życiu niemowlaków każdy dzień robi ogromną różnicę w rozwoju, i nie inaczej było u Erena i Leviego. Mały Ackerman coraz częściej zadziwiał wszystkich swoją siłą fizyczną i zwinnością; wciąż jednak wiele osób miało do niego awersję, głównie przez plotki pani Kristein, no i jego twarz wiecznie wyglądającą na pochmurną. Jaeger natomiast był uwielbiany przez lokalne społeczeństwo- wystarczyło, aby się uśmiechnął, a wszyscy nazywali go małym słoneczkiem. Wiedzieli jednak, że jeśli powiedzieliby przy nim cokolwiek niepochlebnego na temat Leviego, to on by im tego nie darował. I już by się tak miło nie uśmiechał.

     Kiedy chłopcy mieli po siedem lat, ich mamy zaczęły ich nauczać domowo. Często robiły to razem, albo też na zmianę- na przykład Carla brała do siebie Erena i Leviego, aby nauczać ich przedmiotów humanistycznych, z których to była dobra; innego dnia Wendy gościła ich u siebie, aby przedstawić im tajemnice matematyki. Dzięki przystępnemu tłumaczeniu i zaangażowaniu obu pań chłopcy mieli szczęrą chęć do nauki. Nie stresowali się jak inne dzieci w ich wieku chodzeniem do szkoły i zaliczaniem wszystkiego tylko po to, aby dostać dobrą ocenę. Oni uczyli się, bo to lubili. Bo prawdziwie chcieli pogłębić swoją wiedzę o ogromnym, słabo znanym im świecie.  
     Szczególnie interesowała ich geografia. Co kryło się kilka kilometrów od ich miejsca zamieszkania? A co było na innych kontynentach? A czy wodę z morza można było pić? Tak, morze interesowało ich szczególnie mocno. Spędzili w końcu całe swoje dotychczasowe dzieciństwo na zielonych łąkach, ale nigdy nie mieli okazji zobaczyć żadnych większych wód. Pewnego dnia obiecali sobie nawet, że zobaczą kiedyś razem morze. Wtedy jeszcze nie mieli świadomości, że mogłoby im się to nie udać. Żyli chwilą.  
     I nadeszły czasy, kiedy byli już na tyle duzi, aby mogli jako tako samodzielnie funkcjonować. Dwójka sprytnych dziesięciolatków, nierozłączna od samego spotkania. Trzeba było przyznać, że im więcej mieli lat, tym z mniejszą ilością przychylnych spojrzeń się spotykali- czasami ich mamy odnosiły wrażenie, że rodzice innych dzieci mieszkających na wzgórzu zazdroszczą Erenowi i Leviemu tego, jak bardzo uzdolnieni byli. Albo może po prostu byli rozgoryczeni, bo ich dzieci źle wypadały na tle dwójki chłopców? Wendy i Carla zastanawiały się, co mogło być tego przyczyną. Los zadecydował, że ich wyjątkowi synowie mogli poznać się i wychować razem? Może i tak, a może było coś, o czym ani mieszkańcy, ani mamy chłopców jeszcze nie wiedzieli...  
     Eren i Levi kumplowali się więc sami ze sobą, aczkolwiek nie mogli zaprzeczyć, aby pewna osoba nie chciała się z nimi bawić. Jeśli rzucanie kamykami w Erena można było nazwać zabawą, oczywiście. Tak, to Jean miał w zwyczaju śledzić chłopaków i udawać potem, że 'specjalnie tak słabo się ukrywał, i że wiedział od początku, że go zauważali'. Ani Jaeger ani Ackerman nie mieli pojęcia, dlaczego chłopak robił takie dziwne rzeczy. Może jego matka mu kazała? W końcu nie lubiła ich za bardzo. Ale byłoby to wątpliwe, w końcu była zupełnie przeciwna spotykaniu się jej syna z ich dwójką. Więc po co? Dlaczego? Czy Jean po prostu miał w sobie tę wredność, którą musiał na kimś wyładować?

     Wszystko miało wyjaśnić się w dalekiej przyszłości.


End file.
